Harry Potter et les mystères du temps
by Malom
Summary: [POST T6] Dumbledore mort, les Horcruxes introuvables, Harry se voit confronté à la réalité des choses : il est incapable de vaincre Voldemort et encore moins de garder la vie sauve ! Mais survivre devrait être plus facile maintenant qu'il se trouve dans un autre présent, un présent révolu que Harry croyait appartenir aux Maraudeurs... (voyage dans le temps / retour vers le passé).
1. L'instauration d'un ordre nouveau !

**Chapitre I – L'instauration d'un ordre nouveau !**

Il y avait une menace. Les nuages gorgés de pluie, comme une pesanteur noire dans le ciel, étaient suspendus au-dessus d'un château imposant, qui avait été bâti il y a mille ans, mais dont les lumières ne perçaient qu'avec peine l'obscurité de la nuit. Mais, sur le chemin de ronde, on pouvait voir se précipiter, éclairée à l'aide d'un _Incendio_ , une petite silhouette qui bientôt s'engouffra dans une tour. C'était Winky, l'elfe de maison.

D'un claquement de doigts, elle fit disparaître la flamme, qui reparut dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Un visage se dessina alors dans les flammes. C'était celui de Rogue, le maître des Potions. Il ne prononça que trois mots.

\- Où est-il ?

Sa voix vibrait de colère, suintait de dégoût, mais par-dessus tout, c'est sa froideur inouïe qui cloua sur place l'être malhabile qu'était Winky. Tremblotante, elle hoqueta et tenta de le dissimuler par une inclination maladroite. Mais dans les flammes, Rogue s'impatientait.

\- Où est-il ?, répéta-t-il en tonitruant.

\- Seigneur !, réagit finalement Winky. La magie va… il ne faut pas !

Les flammes grandirent subitement et vinrent chatouiller les orteils de Winky. Elle était née pour obéir. Elle n'avait d'autre choix que de répondre. On lui avait ordonné de taire l'endroit où le jeune Malefoy se cachait, mais on lui ordonnait maintenant de le révéler.

\- Chez Dumbledore, maître. Chez Abelforth Dumbledore.

Rogue disparut immédiatement. Mais dans la nuit sombre, à des kilomètres de l'autre, une autre cheminée prit soudainement feu.

\- Pré-au-Lard ! Malefoy est à Pré-au-Lard !, dénonça Rogue, la voix crépitante d'excitation.

Tante Pétunia avait décidé de servir aux résidents du 4, Privet Drive une soupe d'eau claire et de légumes lyophilisés pour déjeuner et Harry Potter la touillait avec morosité, décidé à la bouder. Il n'avait rien mangé depuis la veille et son estomac protestait vigoureusement mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à se plier au régime de son cachalot de cousin.

\- Finis ton assiette !

Harry leva mécaniquement la tête, sincèrement surpris que Vernon le réprimande. Depuis le début de l'été, il avait pris grand soin à l'éviter. Il semblait, à en croire son teint devenu superbement violacé en un temps record, qu'il n'en pouvait plus.

\- C'est un bol, ça, Oncle Vernon, articula lentement Harry. Un _bol_.

« Et tu m'offres une occasion rêvée pour m'échapper », pensa-t-il. Harry se leva, en faisant bruyamment racler sa chaise sur le sol de la cuisine. Il sourit tristement en pensant à ce qu'aurait été sa punition, cinq ans plus tôt, pour une telle rébellion.

Il regagna sa chambre, n'accordant pas grande importances aux chuchotements furieux de son oncle et à sa tante. Ces messes basses étaient courantes. Depuis qu'il était revenu, Harry faisait mine de ne rien en saisir. Entendre les Dursley casser du sucre sur son dos n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, après tout.

Il jeta quelques Miamhibou à Hedwige, se laissa tomber sur son lit et jeta un coup d'oeil à la première page la Gazette du Sorcier de la veille. Les sottises qu'il y lisait chaque jour ne l'intéressaient guère, mais il avait le secret espoir que la Gazette se remette à le qualifier de fou dangereux. Il refusait encore de se l'admettre, mais le poids des responsabilités qu'on plaçait sur lui devenait insoutenable. Mais Harry refusait de le voir. Après tout, n'était-il pas le Survivant ? Il avait les épaules ! Il était celui qui, depuis près de deux semaines, à seulement 16 ans, voyait apparaître son nom dans la Gazette, tout près de celui de Dumbledore, du Seigneur des Ténèbres, de Cornelius Fudge et surtout, celui qu'ils appelaient l'« Elu ». Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le papier froissé. Il aurait bien hurlé, mais il aurait dérangé les Dursley.

\- Debout, fainéant !, tambourina à sa porte Pétunia.

Harry se leva de mauvaise grâce et alla ouvrir la porte.

\- Oui, tante Pétunia ?

\- Viens tout de suite dans le salon. Tu as… tu as reçu du… Hibou !

Harry se précipita dans le salon, et aperçut Dudley qui se débattait avec un hibou brun semble-t-il déterminé à trôner sur le sommet de son crâne. C'était la nouvelle édition de la Gazette.

\- Il ne partira pas si on ne le paye pas, informa-t-il distraitement en posant délicatement dans la bourse de l'animal quelques pièces de monnaie sorcière et ôtant de ses pattes le journal qu'elles détenaient. L'oiseau décolla, voleta de manière hésitante quelques secondes et sortit par la fenêtre de la cuisine.

\- Quand pars-tu ?, demanda la tante Pétunia, toute essouflée, comme si le simple fait de prononcer ses paroles lui avait demandé un effort considérable. Mais la vérité était qu'elle avait retenu son souffle comme une bouilloire pour ne pas exploser. L'oncle Vernon jeta un regard plein de reconnaissance et d'admiration à sa femme.

-On ne m'a pas contacté.

Il ne se sentait même pas gêné d'avoir à répondre qu'il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de ses amis depuis le début de l'été. Ni en colère. De toutes manières, il connaissait déjà leurs excuses pour l'avoir une fois encore délaissé : la protection magique agissait encore et il devait rester chez les Dursley au moins jusque son dix-septième anniversaire. Il tourna le dos aux Dursley, la Gazette du Sorcier sous son bras. Il sentait le regard à la fois méchant et ravi de l'oncle Vernon, sur sa nuque. Il sentait aussi qu'il hésitait à se moquer. Harry se demandait bien ce qui l'en empêchait. Maugrey n'était pas revenu le mettre sur ses gardes ni aucun représentant de l'Ordre.

\- Comme quoi, même les gens comme toi savent que rien ne vaut mieux que de t'éviter ! Tu n'es bon qu'à apporter des ennuis, mon garçon. A nous particulièrement !

Harry accusa le coup. Il avait d'autres soucis en tête. Le changement progressif de la ligne éditoriale de la Gazette, qu'il étudiait depuis le début de l'été était, par exemple, déjà plus inquiétant. Il pourrait y réfléchir sérieusement une fois dans sa chambre, mais avant, il devait se débarrasser proprement des Dursley.

-Je serai parti avant mon anniversaire, dit-il enfin, debout, devant sa dernière famille.

Il leur sourit. Ce devait être une bonne nouvelle pour eux. Il ajouta, le ton qu'il s'efforçait de garder neutre.

-C'est le trente-et-un juillet, précisa-t-il.

C'était le bon moment pour partir. Avant qu'ils ne lui posent d'autres questions. Il monta les escaliers, s'assit et déploya en grand la Gazette sur son bureau. Harry grimaça devant la une : la photographie d'un sorcier au visage pointu serrant chaleureusement la main de Scrimgeour - sous les regards ravis d'un parterre d'officiers publics et de gens haut placés. L'homme au visage pointu saluait de l'autre main le lecteur, un air de malice sur son visage aux traits fins. Harry reconnut Springton, le jeune politicien dont il lisait souvent les mérites dans le quotidien. Harry ne connaissait ni son passé, ni sa réputation, mais le simple fait que ce Springton se trouve en termes élogieux dans la Gazette n'avait rien de bon.

Les informations qu'il y lisait étaient souvent biaisées, voire carrément mensongères. La nécrologie qui avait été faite de Dumbledore en était l'image parfaite : si on lui avait rendu hommage en apparence, tout le monde avait su lire entre les lignes. Nul mot sur sa victoire contre Grindelwald, silence sur la crainte qu'il inspirait à Voldemort. Il fut présenté comme un exceptionnel directeur d'école, mais juste un directeur d'école.

Harry parcourut brièvement les lignes de l'article sur Springton. Le sorcier avait connu une ascension fulgurante dans le domaine de la politique. Inconnu il y a un mois, son programme et ses idées s'étaient diffusées comme une trainée de poudre, plus vite encore, maintenant que la Gazette en faisait aussi la promotion. Les élections anticipées approchaient et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'Adèle Springton était le candidat de Voldemort. Qui d'autre aurait été assez sûr de soi pour se présenter avant même que Scrimgeour ait posé officiellement sa démission ? Harry détailla l'expression du Premier Ministre. Il ne l'avait jamais beaucoup aimé. Lui et sa manière froide d'exercer le pouvoir. Lui qui en avait maintenant les cheveux blancs et des rides plus creuses que le fossé qui séparait les Gryffondor des Serpentard mais il ne faisait aucun doute que Scrimgeour aurait été un Premier Ministre idéal en temps de guerre. Les pressions dont il avait fait l'objet avaient dû être énormes pour qu'il se résigne finalement à démissionner et son visage empreint de lassitude ne laissait aucun doute sur la véritable nature de cette photo : il était bien obligé d'offrir son soutien à Springton.

L'ululement d'Hedwige fit sortir Harry de ses pensées. Il leva les yeux sur son bureau et s'aperçut qu'il avait du courrier ! Le plaisir incontrôlable qu'il ressentit le dérangea. Il n'était pas à proprement dit fâché contre Hermione et Ron mais il voulait être indépendant. Il se précipita sur le courrier, et reconnut aussitôt l'écriture fine et régulière de la Gryffondor

 _Cher Harry,_

 _Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu t'écrire mais les derniers évènements, comme tu t'en doutes, nous ont empêché, Ronald et moi, de t'informer de ce qui se passait de notre côté. Le mariage de Bill et Fleur se prépare, et tu trouveras ci-joint ton invitation. C'est un peu formel mais Fleur y tenait. Tu sais bien que c'est inutile, de toutes façons, t'es de la famille (là c'est Ron, qui parle)._

 _Je suis impatiente de te voir pour que nous puissions partager nos impressions sur le mois passé. Je sais que la mort de Dumbledore t'affecte et il y a encore tout un tas de choses dont il faut que je te parle (tu vois ce que je veux dire, quand j'emploie le verbe « parler », plutôt qu'« écrire »)._

 _Avec toute mon affection,_

 _Hermione (et Ron)_

Harry se sentit sourire. C'était tout à fait Hermione, ça. Vouloir parler. Il n'accorda pas d'attention à son coeur qui se serrait. Il avait évité soigneusement de penser à Dumbledore, au cours de ces dernières semaines. Il déroula le deuxième parchemin. Cela ressemblait plutôt à du carton plastifié moldu. Il n'y avait pas d'adresse. Ca voulait bien dire qu'ils viendraient bientôt le chercher ! Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire en attendant que la protection magique se lève et rester ainsi caché lui devenait de jour en jour plus insupportable. Le fait d'être enfermé n'était rien à côté de sa fierté froissée. Lui qui envisageait d'aller chercher lui-même les Horcruxes attendait désormais les directives d'un Ordre dispersé en absence de fondateur. Il croupissait pendant que Voldemort faisait sa campagne électorale ! Une bouffée d'arrogance lui fit pousser une exclamation dédaigneuse. Il relut une dizaine de fois la lettre d'Hermione, cherchant un indice sur la date précise où on viendrait et se mit sérieusement à douter.

On sonna à la porte.

Peut-être qu'il se montait la tête. Il ne serait pas étonnant que la famille Weasley préfère le mettre de côté en attendant que le mariage de Bill et de Fleur se passe sans encombres. Il était un plus grand danger que jamais, désormais.

« Ne sois pas bête », pensa-t-il.

Ce genre de doutes l'assaillaient depuis le début de l'été mais il se raisonnait à chaque fois par les mêmes arguments impertinents, sans véritable fond, du genre « ne sois pas bête ».

-Potter !, hurla la voix aigüe de la tante Pétunia. On sonne à la porte pour toi !

Harry se redressa aussitôt. La sensation d'abandon qui venait de le saisir se volatilisa aussitôt tandis qu'il dévalait l'escalier.

-Bonjour Harry, le salua la silhouette bienveillante de son ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

Pétunia semblait incapable d'arrêter d'évaluer du regard Lupin. Ses yeux d'examinatrice scrupuleuse ne se détachaient pas des cicatrices qui zébraient le visage du loup-garou.

-Bonjour professeur Lupin, répondit Harry en passant devant la tante Pétunia et coupant ainsi le contact visuel des deux antipodes. En vérité, c'était surtout Pétunia qui fixait Lupin. Lui se contentait de regarder en souriant le filleul de son ami, le fils de son autre ami, toujours sur le palier.

-Puis-je ?, demanda-t-il à Pétunia.

La tante de Harry semblait stupéfaite que même les sorciers soient capables de politesse. Elle hocha frénétiquement la tête, sans oublier de marquer auparavant quelques secondes de réflexion. Lupin entra et elle disparut de manière synchrone dans la cuisine. Sans doute allait-elle appeler Vernon, absent au travail.

-Tu as fait tes affaires ?, demanda Lupin.

La délicatesse de ses propos jurait avec la brusquerie de Maugrey, il y a deux ans. Harry se sentit gêné de demander.

-Qui me dit que vous êtes bien le professeur ?

-Ton Patronus a la forme de l'animagus de ton père, répondit Lupin en souriant.

\- Ca, Rogue le sait.

-Je t'ai enseigné à le créer

\- Rogue le sait aussi, continua Harry, impartial.

\- Il y a deux ans, tu es venu nous parler, à Sirius et à moi, du souvenir que tu avais vu dans la pensine de Rogue. On t'a répondu que ça s'était arrangé quand il a eu dix-sept ans et qu'il arretait de jeter des sorts aux autres juste pour s'amuser.

Harry acquiesça simplement. Il se sentait un peu trop « Maugrey » en demandant autant de détails.

\- Comment allez-vous ?, erra-t-il à demander.

-Je vais bien merci. Tu as fait ta valise ?

Harry répondit par la négative. Personne ne l'avait averti.

-Tu n'as pas reçu la lettre d'Hermione ?

-Si mais rien n'indiquait que vous viendriez, répondit-il sur la défensive.

Mais il était bien trop heureux de sortir d'ici pour se vexer du ton surpris de Lupin.

-Ce n'est pas un problème, mais nous ne devrions pas tarder. Je vais discuter avec ton oncle et ta tante pendant que tu rassembles tes affaires.

-Mon oncle est au travail, informa Harry.

Lupin hocha la tête, l'air de dire que ça n'avait pas grande importance et quitta Harry en prenant la direction que Pétunia avait emprunté il y a quelques secondes. De son côté, Harry monta quatre à quatre les escaliers. Il y a quelques minutes à peine, il se demandait quand il partirait enfin de Privet Drive et le voilà sur le point de partir. « Définitivement », songea-t-il en rangeant les rares affaires qui traînaient dans sa malle. La bague de Gaunt sur sa table de chevet, il la fourra dans une paire de chaussettes. Il ne se sentait pas nostalgique. Il était absent. Il n'avait jamais imaginé la manière dont il quitterait les Dursley mais il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il n'y aurait que Pétunia pour lui dire au revoir. Il secoua la tête et se dépêcha de faire son lit. A côté, Hedwige s'agitait.

-Ne t'en fais pas, on va bientôt partir. Je ne peux pas te laisser sortir pour le moment, je ne sais même pas où nous allons. Peut-être chez les Weasley.

Harry saisit sa lourde malle non sans difficulté. Il déplorait l'interdiction de la magie chez les sorciers de premier cycle. Il aurait pu alléger son bagage d'un seul coup de baguette mais son anniversaire n'était que dans une semaine. Arrivé au bas de l'escalier, Harry saisit quelques bribes de la conversation entre la tante Pétunia et Lupin.

\- Voilà pourquoi vous devriez partir en voyage quelques temps, disait la voix douce du professeur.

\- Voyez-vous cela, ricana Pétunia. Et pourquoi on devrait vous écouter ? Un voyage, ça coûte cher !

\- Voici de l'argent.

-Nous ne demandons pas la charité !

\- Et nous n'offrons pas l'aumône, répondit sèchement Lupin. Considérez cela comme étant un geste de gratitude pour avoir gardé Harry sous votre toit durant ses nombreuses années. Des hommes viendront bientôt et vous serez bien plus en sécurité loin de Londres.

Harry pénétra dans la cuisine. L'idée qu'il mettait aussi les Dursley en danger ne lui avait jamais effleuré l'esprit mais il réalisa que le jour de son anniversaire, des Mangemorts pourraient venir, la protection magique n'opérant plus.

-Euh... Professeur, je suis prêt.

Il n'avait pas été bien loin et Lupin ne semblait pas en avoir fini avec Pétunia. Mais il était pressé de revoir Ron et Hermione, qu'ils lui apprennent ce qu'ils savaient sur le ministère. Lupin tendit à la tante Pétunia un sac, et baissa légèrement la tête.

-Je vais t'attendre dehors, Harry.

Il quitta la cuisine tandis qu'Harry se trouvait face à Pétunia, peut-être pour la dernière fois. Il avait du mal à saisir pourquoi Lupin les avait laissés seuls alors qu'il savait pertinemment que leurs adieux seraient tout sauf larmoyants.

-Et bien... Au revoir, dit-il d'un ton neutre

-Adieu, répondit sèchement Pétunia en lui tournant le dos.

Harry haussa les épaules. Un tel dédain ne l'étonnait pas mais il en fut touché. Aussi cruelle sa tante était-elle, elle restait la soeur de sa mère, sa dernière famille, et il ne la reverrait plus. La tante Pétunia se retourna, comme si elle s'attendait qu'Harry se soit volatilisé sans qu'elle ne s'en soit rendu compte. Avant de faire volte-face, Harry aperçut l'expression perfide qu'elle avait de ceux qui se retenaient de dire une méchanceté. Il traversa l'entrée en deux enjambées, soudain pressé de quitter le 4, Privet Drive. Pour la première fois depuis le début des vacances, il mit un pied dehors. Et sans un regard pour la maison qui l'avait vu grandir, il rejoignit Lupin.

Le Magicobus les récupéra dans une rue déserte, près du parc de Magnolia Road. Lupin s'était montré bien scrupuleux à vérifier que personne ne le voit agiter sa baguette. Une fois dans le Magicobus, la conversation put enfin commencer.

-Pourquoi n'y a-t-il que vous ?, demanda enfin Harry.

-Maugrey est en mission, Kingsley travaille, la famille Weasley travaille au mariage de Bill et Fleur, Nymphadora s'occupe de son père, répondit Lupin en chuchotant.

La manière dont il avait répondu n'était pas sèche mais on voyait qu'Harry le dérangeait dans ses pensées. Harry contracta la mâchoire. Lupin avait toujours été attentif à lui et voilà qu'après près d'un mois d'absence totale de nouvelles de ses proches, il lui était tacitement interdit d'ouvrir la bouche pour poser une question ? Lupin dut sentir la frustration de son ancien élève, car il ajouta.

-Je suis désolé Harry mais nous ne pouvons pas discuter de ça ici.

-Où allons-nous ?

-Chez les Weasley, c'est là qu'aura lieu le mariage.

Harry hocha la tête. Tout prêtait à croire que le mariage aurait lieu le jour de son anniversaire. Ce serait un beau cadeau, autant que ce serait une belle fête.

\- Tout le monde t'attend, tu sais, Harry,

Harry ne répondit rien. Mais il se sentait déjà reconforté par ces quelques mots, alors qu'il s'était senti disparaître ces dernières semaines. Il croisa les jambes et son regard fut happé par un gros titre.

 _ **« L'instauration d'un ordre nouveau ! »**_

Harry saisit le journal posé sur la table basse soudée au sol du Magicobus. Il n'avait pas fini d'éplucher la Gazette cette après-midi. Il se gratta le menton et entama sa lecture, sous l'oeil inquiet de Lupin.

 _Le candidat prometteur aux hautes fonctions de Premier Ministre vient de prononcer son programme en trois S : « Sûreté, Sécurité, priorité aux Sorciers ! » Adèle Springton, ancien Serpentard, désire instaurer un ordre nouveau, selon ses propres termes, dans un contexte de montée des tensions entre le monde magique et le monde moldu. Le moteur de sa campagne réside dans une proposition choc : la réforme de la charge de la preuve lors de l'usage de la magie en présence moldue. Ce ne serait plus le sorcier faisant usage de la magie qui devra prouver qu'il y avait une urgence impérieuse légitime à compromettre le secret du monde magique, mais le Procureur de la Magie qui devra prouver qu'il n'y en avait pas, s'il souhaite poursuivre le sorcier. On comprend les multiples dérapages qui pourraient s'en suivre, mais Springton se montre rassurant : « nous n'imposerons pas notre magie aux Moldus ! Notre objectif est de garantir la sécurité de chacun, sans qu'on doive être inquiété d'être poursuivi en se protégeant, même si ce doit être en public ». Je ne sais pas ce que l'honnête lecteur en pense, mais nous, nous sommes conquis !_

Le soleil déclinait lorsque le Magicobus, toujours vide de Stan Rocade, s'arrêta près de chez les Weasley. Le Magicobus était redoutablement rapide, mais il devait faire tant d'escales que le voyage avait duré une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Harry et Lupin marchèrent quelque temps, avant d'arriver à proximité du Terrier. Là, Lupin envoya son patronus pour les annoncer, et sur le chemin, il dut répondre à tout un tas de questions, posées par des gnomes ensorcelés, des mauvaises herbes, une souche d'arbre et puis la porte elle-même. Enfin, Arthur Weasley l'accueillit, l'air austère.

-Quel est le nom du traiteur chez qui nous avons commandé les cuisses de grenouilles ?

Harry retint un sourire. Fleur avait dû imposer son menu.

-Fernand Fernagut, répondit sans hésitation Lupin.

Un immense sourire se dessina sur le visage fatigué de Mr. Weasley. Il salua chaleureusement, mais brièvement, Lupin, avant d'ouvrir ses bras à Harry et lui offrir une franche accolade.

-Harry ! Dieu merci tu vas bien !, s'exclama-t-elle. Tu es tout pâle, entre vite avant qu'il pleuve encore, et il fait frais, ce soir !, déplora-t-elle.

Elle le serra contre elle à son tour.

\- Ron et Hermione sont en haut, ils s'occupent du deuxième étage. Va vite les rejoindre pendant que je finis de préparer le dîner.

Harry la remercia d'un regard. Il jeta un regard derrière elle. La cuisine était ouverte et il aperçut quelques visages familiers de l'Ordre. Mrs Weasley ne préparait pas à manger, ils étaient au milieu d'une réunion. Il n'insista pas, lui sourit. Il préférait avant tout discuter des dernières nouvelles du monde magique avec Ron et Hermione. Il jeta un regard à Lupin qui ne fit aucun commentaire et monta les escaliers. Mais avant d'avoir pu atteindre le second étage, on déboula les escaliers et se posta devant lui.

-Harry !, s'écria la voix aigüe d'Hermione. Ron ! Ron, Harry est là ! RON ! Oh, il n'écoute plus rien, quelle idée de lui avoir offert un walkman moldu. RON !

Hermione sauta dans les bras de son ami. Il sentait le déluge de questions qui allaient lui être posées dans quelques instants, mais il préférera miser sur une candide insouciance pour le moment.

-Ca va, ça va, j'arrive..., grommela-t-il. Salut Harry, ça gaze ?

Harry lui adressa un grand sourire. Hermione se détacha de lui.

-Si tu savais Harry ! On aurait vraiment voulu t'écrire, Ron et moi, mais on n'avait rien à te dire, n'importe quel nom aurait été filtré et c'est dangeureux, en ce moment, je t'assure. Le Ministère est corrompu jusque la moelle et tout le monde...

-Hermione, je crois qu'il n'a rien compris à tout ce que tu as dit, tu parles trop vite, coupa Ron.

Harry leur répondit en souriant.

-Venez, on va dans ma chambre, continua-t-il.

Harry les suivit, notant que la maison avait été nettoyée de fond en comble à l'approche du mariage. Le Terrier n'avait jamais été vraiment sale, mais le voir aussi étincelant de propreté lui évoqua l'image déplaisante de la cuisine de la tante Pétunia.

-Alors. Racontez-moi tout !, dit-il en s'affalant sur le lit de Ron.

-On ne pouvait pas t'écrire. Cette fois, c'est sûr, toutes les lettres qui arrivent chez toi sont lues et comme tous les anciens membres de l'Ordre sont étroitement surveillés, on ne pouvait pas se permettre de te dire quoique ce soit d'important ou de plus que la Gazette. Je suppose que tu es au courant de la demission de Scrimgeour, de Springton et...

\- Il est Mangemort, n'est-ce pas ?

-Et bien... On n'a pas de preuves probantes mais tout porte à croire que oui.

-Bien sûr qu'il est à la botte de Vous-Savez-Qui ! Comme la moitié du ministère à l'heure qu'il est !, l'interrompit encore une fois Ron.

Hermione lui jeta un regard courroucé.

-Maugrey pense comme toi, mais je pense que s'il s'intéressait à la politique, il adorerait l'idée d'un « ordre nouveau » où on pourrait faire usage de la magie n'importe où, n'importe quand. Lupin modère son jugement. Il n'a jamais entendu parler de Springton en tant que politicien mais il était à Poudlard en même temps que lui. Il était à Serpentard, avec un an de plus.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus pour te convaincre que c'est un mangemort ?, soupira Ron, consterné. Il était à Serpentard !

Harry acquiesça, silencieux. Un ange passa avant qu'il ne prenne la parole.

\- Le Terrier est bien protegé, à ce que j'ai vu

Ron eut un sourire fier.

-Evidemment ! Tout le monde sait que la famille Weasley tient un grand rôle dans la lutte contre Tu-Sais-Qui. Ca dérange mon père mais je crois que ça ne suffit pas à ma mère. Je pense qu'il lui faudrait un dragon domestiqué pour qu'elle soit sûre qu'on ne risque rien, plaisanta-t-il.

Harry et Hermione rirent de bon coeur. Harry se sentit soulagé qu'il ne soulève pas la question de sa propre présence ici.

-Le mariage est prévu quand ?, interrogea Harry.

-La date n'est pas encore fixée, c'est pour éviter qu'on nous tombe dessus. C'est une idée de Maugrey. Et puis la famille de Fleur n'est pas encore arrivée, répondit Hermione

-Tu penses qu'elle a des cousines vélanes ?, demanda Ron, rêveur.

Harry remarqua qu'Hermione fronça les sourcils et que Ron rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Il sourit. Mrs. Weasley les appelèrent alors à dîner. Ils chahutèrent quelque peu en descendant les escaliers et s'installèrent à la table de la cuisine. Mr. Weasley avait disparu et laissé place à Bill, aux côtés de Fleur.

-Arry !, s'exclama la jeune française, ravie. Quelle joie de te revoir ! As-tu reçu ton invitation ?

Elle se colla un peu plus à Bill. Harry eut la vision d'un couple d'oiseaux roucoulant. Il sourit.

-Oui, merci de m'avoir invité, je suis très heureux pour vous.

-Salut, Harry, salua sobrement l'aîné des frères Weasley.

Harry lui répondit d'un signe de tête. Les terribles blessures que lui avaient infligées il y a un mois Fenrir Greyback, le loup-garou, semblaient guéries, mais toujours aussi hideuses.

-Poulet rôti et haricots verts !, présenta Mrs. Weasley, un lourd et imposant plat dans les mains.

Elle le posa au centre de la table et observa d'un œil critique la présentation du récipient dans lequel trônait un poulet. Elle s'installa entre Hermione et Fleur. Harry fronça les sourcils : où était passée Ginny ?

-Elle est partie en vacances chez une amie à elle, en attendant le mariage, lui chuchota à l'oreille Hermione.

Harry resta silencieux, dubitatif. Oh bien sûr, il ne s'attendait à rien d'extraordinaire vis à vis de Ginny, vu ce qu'il lui avait dit pendant l'enterrement de Dumbledore mais il avait espéré la revoir.

-Le ministère est tombé bien bas... Scrimgeour n'était peut-être pas sympathique, mais il faisait bien son travail..., marmonna Mrs. Weasley

-Kingsley a entendu dire, au bureau des Aurors qu'il était peut-être sous le sortilège de l'imperium, hasarda Ron. C'est Fred, qui me l'a dit.

Bill secoua lentement la tête de gauche à droite.

-Scrimgeour n'est pas Fudge. Il saurait résister. A moins que Vous-Savez-Qui n'ait lancé lui-même l' _Impero_ , je pense plutôt qu'on a dû le menacer d'autre chose. Et puis il a tout un tas d'Aurors autour de lui, il n'est pas si vulnérable.

Harry suivit la conversation sans mot dire. Il finit par demander.

-Et ce Springton ? C'est vraiment le candidat de Vous-Savez-Qui ?

Mrs. Weasley le dévisagea. Harry fronça les sourcils. Peut-être était-il encore trop jeune, peut-être n'avait-il pas encore prouvé de quoi il était capable pour qu'on le tienne encore à l'écart ? Il se sentait comme il y a deux ans, alors que depuis cette époque, il avait parcouru un long chemin.

-Oui, enfin ça se suppose. Il est clair que ses idées sont conservatrices. Il parle d'un Poudlard reservé aux sorciers depuis au moins trois générations !, répondit-elle

-Et d'une restriction moins stricte à propos de l'usage de la magie devant des moldus, ajouta Ron

-Tout ça avec une com' bien modérée, bien enrobée, bien sûr, compléta Bill. Où est Papa ?, ajouta-t-il alors.

-Il a dû repartir, le ministère l'a appelé pour une grande urgence. Ils ne le lâchent plus..., soupira Mrs. Weasley

Harry se rendit soudain compte que Lupin aussi était absent. La mine sombre de Bill et de Mrs Weasley jeta un froid sur la table et Harry préféra s'abstenir de poser des questions. Mr Weasley devait sans doute être un de ces noms qui avaient filtré. Harry n'avait aucune idée du niveau de corruption du ministère, mais il se doutait que Voldemort commençait à étendre son emprise.

-Oh Harry, j'allais oublier. Le professeur McGonagall m'a demandé de te dire qu'elle comptait s'entretenir avec toi, le jour du mariage, dit soudainement Mrs. Weasley, de manière plus légère.

-Pourquoi ?, demanda Harry, les yeux ronds.

-Elle est invitée ?, s'étonna Ron

-Je l'ignore, répondit Mrs. Weasley en ignorant son fils.

Harry échangea un regard avec Hermione.

-Avec un peu de chance c'est pour te donner des cours supplémentaires, ricana Ron.

Harry ne répondit rien. Il ne comptait pas revenir à Poudlard et ça, Ron le savait. Il finit son assiette en se laissant bercer par les conversations animées de la famille Weasley et d'Hermione. Bill et Ron parlaient de Quidditch et Fleur se mettait d'accord avec Mrs. Weasley sur les placements des invités et au sujet des ornements floraux, en prenant de temps en temps à témoin Hermione. Harry, lui, acquiesçait de temps en temps quand Ron lui demandait ce qu'il pensait de la performance des Canons de Chudley la saison dernière. Il n'en avait aucune idée. Soudain, une grande vague de mélancolie se saisit de lui et ses pensées s'envolèrent loin, très loin du Terrier.

La chasse aux Horcruxes commencerait bientôt, et il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il devait aller. Peut-être qu'en fin de compte, il devait vraiment retourner à Poudlard et commencer par chercher les plus évidents. L'objet de Serdaigle devait s'y trouver et l'épée de Gryffondor y était.

-N'est-ce pas Harry ?

Harry leva les yeux vers le visage souriant de Ron.

-Hein ?

-Les nouvelles tenues des Canons, répéta le rouquin.

-Ah oui. Elles sont belles, répondit-il.


	2. Le mariage de Bill et Fleur

**Chapitre II – Le mariage de Bill et Fleur**

Les chambres de Percy, Ginny et Fred et George étant vides, chaque invité de la famille Weasley avait pu coucher dans sa propre chambre mais Hermione et Harry étaient allés rejoindre Ron dans sa chambre aux alentours de deux heures du matin. Il ronflait déjà quand ils entrèrent. Ils s'échangèrent un regard complice et ils sautèrent littéralement sur le rouquin, Harry s'occupant d'étouffer son cri avec un coussin. Ron prit cela nettement moins à la rigolade, paniqué.

-Hé, du calme, vieux, c'est nous, dit Harry, retenant à grande peine son éclat de rire. Hermione, à côté, étouffait le sien à grande peine.

La mine encore endormie de Ron était exquise. Il grogna

-Je trouve pas ça drôle... Je vous ai attendus, tout à l'heure, pourquoi vous venez à cette heure-ci !

-Ta mère attendait ton père, on ne pouvait pas descendre. Et puis il faut qu'on parle d'autre chose, dit Hermione.

Le fou rire d'Harry s'arrêta sec. Il redoutait les discussions sérieuses qui l'attendaient avec Ron et Hermione. Il avait remarqué leurs échanges de regards inquiets et craignait un véritable guet-apens. Il ne se sentait pourtant pas si mal et le fait que ses amis interprètent ainsi son ressenti le gênait. Il y avait des choses qu'il ne voulait pas partager.

-La rentrée est dans un mois..., commença Hermione.

-Je ne compte pas rentrer à Poudlard et vous n'êtes obligés de rien..., l'interrompit Harry.

-Ne sois pas bête, répondit Ron le ton sarcastique, reprenant ce qu'Harry s'était répété durant trois semaines.

-Non, je suis sérieux. Ça va être dangereux et je ne sais même pas où aller, par où commencer. Je n'ai aucune idée d'où je vais, et où je vous embarquerai si vous me suivez, répondit Harry, sans évoquer les Horcruxes

Hermione soupira, Ron gardait le sourire.

-Décidemment, ta conscience de héros te perdra, Potter

Harry se tut.

-Combien de fois il faut qu'on te le répète ?, poursuivit Hermione avec patience. On a déjà pris notre décision, nous venons.

-On te lâchera pas, compléta Ron.

Harry baissa les yeux, ne sachant quoi répondre. Cette preuve d'amitié le touchait mais comment leur dire qu'ils risquaient de tourner en rond ? Il ne se sentait pas capable de prendre la tête du groupe.

-Pour en revenir à la rentrée, il faut que vous sachiez que Poudlard risque de très vite tomber entre les mains de Voldemort..., reprit Hermione

-Ne prononce pas son nom !, coupa Ron, écarlate.

-Oui, oui, pardon, s'excusa Hermione sans avoir l'air désolé. Donc Poudlard est un grand emblème de la communauté magique et comme le ministère, Vous-Savez-Qui ne compte pas le laisser indépendant ! J'ai entendu le père de Ron et Bill parler de tout un tas de réformes qui avaient été prises durant le mois dernier et qui étaient passées sous le nez de tout le monde.

\- Je n'ai rien lu dans la Gazette, s'étonna Harry

-La Gazette tait les informations qu'on lui dit de taire, désormais, répondit Ron, le ton grave.

-Que veux-tu qu'on y fasse, Ron ? Qu'on les oblige à arrêter de manipuler l'opinion publique en aidant ainsi à l'ascension de Vold... de Tu-Sais-Qui ? C'est ridicule.

-Hé !, protesta-t-il. Je ne faisais que dire ce qui en était. Maintenant c'est sûr qu'on ne peut rien y faire..., bougonna-t-il.

Harry réfléchit pendant qu'Hermione et Ron continuaient de se chamailler. Il ne savait pas par où commencer et s'inquiéter de l'opinion du peuple magique ne lui semblait pas si importante. Sa priorité n'était-elle pas les Horcruxes ? Il se frotta pensivement la cicatrice.

-Elle te fait mal ?, s'inquiéta Hermione

Harry leva brusquement la tête vers elle, surpris.

-Quoi ? Ah... Non, non... Ecoutez, je pense qu'on s'y prend mal, savoir que le ministère sera bientôt entre les mains de Voldemort (Harry ignora la grimace de Ron), c'est important mais ça ne nous aidera pas à trouver les Horcruxes. Voici ce que je sais...

Il leur parla des Horcruxes. Selon Dumbledore, il y en en avait sept. Ils en avaient déjà trouvés et détruits deux, la bague et le journal de Tom Jedusor. Mais il leur en manquait certains...

-Dumbledore pensait que Voldemort aurait pris comme Horcruxe des objets appartenant aux fondateurs. Il y a la coupe de Poufsouffle, donc l'épée de Gryffondor doit en être un aussi et...

Harry se tut au même instant que Ron et Hermione tendaient l'oreille. Les pas de Mrs. Weasley retentissaient dans le couloir. Ron se retourna dans son lit, Hermione et Harry eurent tout juste le temps de se cacher tandis que Molly ouvrait la porte, un rai de lumière éclairant la chambre de Ron. Elle resta immobile quelques secondes et ferma la porte. On l'entendit descendre les escaliers.

-Elle se doute qu'on veut partir, informa Ron.

-Pour ma part, je ne compte pas rester longtemps, leur dit Harry.

-Ecoutez, on verra ça demain, il est tard. A demain, dit Hermione. Elle transplana dans un _crac_.

-Vous avez de la chance, vous, d'être majeurs, songea à haute voix Harry. A demain, Ron.

Harry sortit et se dirigea à pas feutrés vers la chambre de Fred et George. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit, pensif. Le doute s'empara une fois de plus de lui, lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'ils n'avaient pas avancé. Il était perdu dans le flot d'informations qu'on lui avait dernièrement fourni. Peut-être devait-il finalement rentrer à Poudlard. L'épée, la coupe, l'objet appartenant à Serdaigle devaient bien s'y trouver, et comme Hermione l'avait dit, si Poudlard serait bientôt en possession de Voldemort, il ferait bien de se dépêcher. Il cligna à plusieurs reprises des yeux. Il sentait le sommeil s'emparer de lui mais refusait de s'endormir tant qu'il n'avait pas decidé de ce qu'il ferait. McGonagall voulait lui parler, peut-être l'éclairera-t-elle et peut-être devait-il attendre de connaître ce qu'elle avait à lui dire avant de partir. De toute manière, il lui restait quatre jours. Il partirait vendredi, après le mariage de Bill et Fleur. Quant à Hermione et à Ron, il trouvait toujours aussi mauvaise l'idée de se faire accompagner par eux. Il ne voulait pas les attirer dans un danger mais petit à petit, il acceptait l'idée qu'ils avaient décidé eux-mêmes la voie à prendre. Ses paupières se fermèrent, sa main glissa hors du lit. Il s'endormait quand soudain, la vérité le frappa de plein fouet. Il sursauta, horrifié. Qu'il trouve ou non les Horcruxes, Voldemort restait ce qu'il était : le mage noir le plus puissant du siècle écoulé et un sorcier qu'il était incapable de vaincre. Tourmenté par la recherche des Horcruxes, Harry avait oublié le problème principal : Voldemort était plus puissant que lui. Mille fois plus puissant que lui et s'il voulait rester en vie, il devrait vaincre ce sorcier mille fois plus puissant que lui. Il sentit ses yeux le picoter, mais cette fois, ce n'était pas à cause du sommeil.

Le lendemain, Harry aurait pu se lever bien tardivement si Hermione n'était pas venu le secouer.

-Mrs Weasley nous attend pour le petit-déjeuner. Allez, debout

Harry protesta faiblement mais Hermione enfonça sa baguette dans son ventre.

-Ron est déjà descendu ?, marmonna-t-il en se frottant les yeux, aveuglé par la lumière du soleil.

-Non, il faut que j'aille le réveiller aussi.

Harry rejeta sa couette et s'étira.

-Oh... Et Ginny est revenue, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire en coin. Ca devrait t'activer, compléta-t-elle, moqueuse.

Elle le laissa sur ces mots et se dirigea vers la chambre de Ron. Harry garda les yeux ronds sur la porte par laquelle elle était partie. Le temps d'assembler les mots entre eux et il était debout. Il entreprit de faire son lit. Ginny était de retour ? Il ne savait pas vraiment comment se comporter avec elle. Il sortit de la chambre de Fred et Georges et attendit Ron dans l'escalier. Ginny ferait sans doute comme si rien n'était, c'était l'un des nombreux points qui la différenciaient des autres filles. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par un Ron bougonnant qui sortait de sa chambre les mains dans les poches. Hermione derrière lui, les sourcils froncés, elle semblait de bien plus mauvaise humeur que quand elle était venue réveiller Harry. Ce dernier ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant du même sourire en coin qu'avait affiché Hermione quand elle lui avait parlé de Ginny.

Au milieu du petit déjeuner, la famille de Fleur arriva. Ginny sembla détester immédiatement Gabrielle, et ses longs cils qu'elle papillonnait à chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait la bouche. Les parents de Fleur étaient deux personnages hauts-en-couleur. Ils avaient plu à Harry. Sa mère, Philéa, était une des femmes les plus belles qu'il lui avait été donné de voir. Elle semblait trouver très amusant les gnomes du jardin et Ron, qui la contemplait d'un air béat, déchanta lorsqu'elle le compara à l'un d'entre eux. Le père de Fleur était en revanche déjà plus banal. Il n'était pas laid, mais définitivement pas aussi beau qu'on aurait pu s'y attendre. C'était un homme replet au rire facile. Son accent provoquait dans le Terrier de nombreux fous rires mais il ne s'en faisait pas et s'en amusait même. Il se trouva que la famille de Fleur était très simple et que Mrs Weasley s'était fait du souci pour rien. Harry, Ginny, Hermione et Ron eurent donc plus de temps libre, faute d'avoir à continuer de récurer de fond en comble la maison.

Puis, le lendemain, ce fut autour de la famille Weasley au grand complet d'arriver : tous les cousins, tantes et oncles éloignés. Le Terrier se remplissant, Harry, Hermione et Ron rejoignirent donc la chambre de Ginny et de la place fut faite pour pouvoir accueillir tout le monde.

Le grand jour arriva enfin. Harry n'avait jamais vu le Terrier aussi plein de monde. Le jardin accueillait au moins une centaine de personnes. Il avait été taillé à l'occasion et Ron et Harry n'avaient même pas eu à le dégnomiser : Mr Weasley avait passé un accord avec les petits habitants et ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour déserter le jardin deux jours en échange d'une trêve pour les six mois à venir. Harry avait trouvé cela très amusant mais Ron avait été totalement soulagé d'apprendre qu'il n'aurait pas à faire cette corvée. Les limites du jardin étaient bordées du buffet où plusieurs sorciers avaient déjà entrepris le siège, sous le regard indigné de Ginny. Le couloir de l'entrée avait été agrandi et un tapis d'un blanc immaculé le coupait en deux parts égales. Il formait un chemin jusque le salon où l'autel avait été installé devant plusieurs bancs. Des bouquets de fleurs avaient été accrochés un peu partout.

-Molly ! Oh la la, c'est for-mi-dable ! Vous avez fait un tel travail, pour arriver à ça !, complimenta Fleur après s'être fait frayé un passage dans la foule, pour arriver jusque sa belle-mère.

-Merci, Fleur, répondit Mrs Weasley avec un sourire légèrement crispé.

Elle ne semblait avoir rien à ajouter. A quelques mètres, le professeur Slughorn regardait avec convoitise tous les plats du buffet.

-Ca alors ! Les Français mangent vraiment des grenouilles

-Vous trouvez ça bizarre, vous aussi ?, cracha une vieille dame rousse

Le père de Fleur les regardait, irrité, avant que sa femme ne l'emmène à l'écart.

Harry regardait toutes ces scènes d'un oeil amusé. Hermione était allée leur chercher des boissons et Ron était occupé à se débarrasser de cousins lointain. Harry chercha Ginny dans la foule. Elle avait disparu il y a dix minutes avec Dean Thomas.

-Ca alors ! Ron ne mentait pas, il est ami avec Harry Potter !

Harry se retourna. Derrière lui, un homme au visage sympathique se tenait appuyé sur une canne.

-Je suis Bob Arlin, le beau-frère de la cousine par alliance de Molly, se présenta-t-il. C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer, Mr Potter ! Alors dites-moi, vous connaissez Ron depuis longtemps ? J'ai été stupéfait d'apprendre par Muriel, sa grande-tante, qu'il vous avait accompagné dans toutes vos aventures. Alors dites-moi...

Harry lui sourit poliment, desserrant légèrement son nœud papillon. Il chercha des yeux Hermione, qu'elle puisse le sortir de là. Mais ce ne fut pas la pétillante Gryffondor qui le secourut.

-Bonjour Arlin, je vois que vous êtes toujours amateur de grands faits, l'interrompit une voix haute et claire. Bonjour, Potter.

Harry avait vu arriver le professeur Mcgonagall avec le grand sourire de celui qui ne croit pas en sa chance. En temps normal, il aurait expédié la personne qui se serait intéressé de trop près à sa vie privée mais ce vieil homme était un parent de Ron et ne semblait pas mauvais.

-Bonjour, professeur, répondit Harry sans se départir de son sourire.

Mcgonagall accorda à Arline un sourire courtois et fit volte-face, faisant signe à Harry de la suivre. Il le salua poliment et prit la suite de Mcgonagall. Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur. Mcgonagall semblait savoir où aller car elle comprit très vite qu'il n'y aurait personne dans la cuisine. Mrs Weasley avait fini par se laisser convaincre de confier la cuisine du mariage à quelques traiteurs.

-Très bien Potter. Vous vous demandez sans doute ce que j'ai de si important à vous dire, qui ne peut pas attendre Poudlard.

Harry fut sur le point de lui dire qu'il ne comptait pas retourner à Poudlard mais le regard perçant qu'elle posa sur lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'avait aucune intention de se laisser interrompre.

-Depuis la... mort de Dumbledore et le jour où vous avez refusé de me dire ce que vous faisiez, j'ai beaucoup réflechi, commença-t-elle. Dumbledore est mort. Et l'Ordre manque sérieusement d'organisation depuis, il nous manque un point auquel tous nous rallier.

-Je suis sûr que vous feriez un très bon travail, s'empressa de dire Harry.

Mcgonagall le toisa froidement. Harry rougit. Le professeur n'avait sans doute pas besoin de se sentir rassuré par un adolescent de seize ans.

-Et me rendre utile est de plus en plus difficile. Je crois, Potter, que ce qui était dit l'année dernière dans la Gazette est vrai. Je crois que vous êtes la personne qui peut vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Potter.

Harry nota qu'elle n'avait pas dit qu'il le tuerait, avec la certitude que beaucoup de personnes avait placé là-dedans, mais qu'il _pouvait_. Il baissa la tête, les doutes qui lui avaient traversé l'esprit les jours précédents l'assaillant de nouveau.

-Vous savez, j'en suis sûre, que Celui-Dont-On-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom est un puissant sorcier et qu'aucun Auror n'a réussi à le vaincre jusqu'ici, continua-t-elle avec douceur.

Elle le ménageait en attendant la chute. Harry savait où elle voulait en venir et son ventre se serra.

-Vous offrir une protection ne servira donc à rien mais je pense que mon savoir ne vous sera pas inutile. Potter, vous êtes un sorcier très doué pour votre âge mais l'expérience vous manque encore.

Harry leva la tête vers le professeur Mcgonagall. Il le savait, tout ça, mais se l'entendre dire était vexant. Il pensa s'insurger. « Mais ce serait pompeux et ridicule ! », lui dit la voix d'Hermione, dans sa tête. Il ne dit rien, devant les yeux inquisiteurs de la directrice de Gryffondor.

-J'attends une réponse, Harry. Je ne vais pas vous imposer mon aide.

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous me la proposez maintenant ?, demanda brusquement Harry.

Il ne se faisait aucun doute sur le bienfondé des intentions de Mcgonagall mais la soudaineté de la proposition lui était étrange. L'espace d'une seconde, Harry vit le doute s'installer sur le visage généralement si neutre de son professeur.

-Et bien Dumbledore n'est plus là pour vous protéger, n'est-ce pas ?

Les paroles étaient vexantes. Tout le monde semblait croire qu'Harry n'avait survécu jusqu'ici que grâce à la protection de Dumbledore. Mais était-il là lorsqu'Harry empêcha Voldemort de s'emparer de la pierre philosophale ? Et le basilic ? Etait-ce Dumbledore ? Et la Coupe des 3 Sorciers ? Harry déglutit difficilement. La sensation d'être faible le rendait amer et ingrat. Pourtant, il avait senti que les paroles de Mcgonagall étaient pesées et loin d'être dites d'un ton cassant, comme on aurait pu s'y attendre. Il devait y réflechir. S'il n'avait pas un tel désir de s'émanciper et s'il était pas si décidé à partir à la rechercher des Horcruxes, il aurait accepté depuis longtemps. Il en avait assez de devoir rester sous la responsabilité de quelqu'un, de se sentir si vulnérable. Etait-ce de l'arrogance ou du désespoir ? Harry se sentait perdu et le mentor qu'il avait toujours eu était mort.

-Très bien, finit-il par dire. J'accepte.

Ce débat intérieur n'avait duré qu'une minute ou deux, mais Harry avait su faire taire son incertitude. Il avait accepté l'idée qu'il n'était pas encore un sorcier confirmé et que malgré les souvenirs que lui avaient confiés Dumbledore, connaître le passé de Voldemort ne serait pas suffisant pour trouver tous les Horcruxes.

Mcgonagall eut un soupir soulagé. Harry n'eut pas le temps de s'en interroger, Ron pénétra brusquement dans la pièce.

-Harry, enfin où étais-tu ? Jean-Pierre amène Fleur à l'autel ! Oh, bonjour professeur

-Bonjour, Weasley. Et bien Potter, je crois que nous ferions mieux de nous dépêcher.

Discrètement, Harry, Ron et Mcgonagall rejoignirent le salon et s'installèrent au premier rang, aux côtés de la famille Weasley, d'Hermione et de Lupin. Les autres membres de l'Ordre étaient derrière. Dans une ravissante robe blanche, à la trainée bleu pâle, Fleur s'avançait vers l'autel, avec toute la grâce d'une déesse grecque avec à son bras son père. Edouard, bien pâlichon à ses côtés, s'essuyait les yeux avec la manche de son costume noir. Harry pensa à Hagrid et au même instant, il l'entendit renifler bruyamment dans les bancs de derrière. Il lui adressa un discret signe de la main. De part et d'autre de l'autel, Ginny et Gabrielle rivalisaient de beauté dans une robe d'or. Ginny n'avait pas la beauté féérique de Gabrielle mais s'en approchait. Pourtant, aucune sorcière, si belle soit-elle, aurait pu attirer le regard avec trois vélanes dans la salle. La soeur de Fleur ressemblait à une elfe. Pas à un elfe de maison mais aux elfes dont Harry avait pu lire les descriptions, dans les livres poussiéreux qu'il avait trouvé dans l'ancienne deuxième chambre de Dudley.

Fleur arriva enfin à l'autel. Elle embrassa son père, qui retourna s'asseoir aux côtés de sa magnifique femme. Bill la regardait avec un sourire qu'on avait bien rarement vu ces derniers temps. Il souleva à l'aide de sa baguette le voile magique qui masquait le visage de sa future épouse, soutenu par un magnifique diadème d'argent. Fleur laissa dévoiler toute la beauté de ses traits. Rayonnante comme jamais. Les petites filles présentes dans la salle ouvrirent grand les yeux, comme si elles venaient pour la première fois de découvrir Fleur et sa beauté époustouflante. Bill lui-même semblait ému. L'élégance de sa robe noire, cousue de fil d'argent jurait avec son visage lacéré et grossier. Les blessures étaient en train d'être soignées, mais il ne retrouverait jamais sa beauté d'antan. Sa mère avait fini par le convaincre de couper ses cheveux, au moins pour la cérémonie et il semblait plus sévère, plus mur. Son éternel crochet de serpent avait disparu. C'était devenu un adulte, un homme mûr.

-Hum, hum..., commença le représentant du ministère.

Bill et Fleur, main dans la main, se retournèrent vers lui.

-Nous sommes ici aujourd'hui pour réunir deux jeunes...

-Harry, murmura Ron. Qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait, Mcgonagall ?

Harry tourna la tête vers Ron et fronça les sourcils.

-C'est pas le moment, Ron, chuchota-t-il.

Ron ne semblait pas du même avis, mais il se tut. Sans doute par crainte que la Hermione déboussolée par tant d'amour, à sa droite, ne le réprimande elle-même.

-Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés par le Ministère de la Magie...

Harry regardait Ginny. S'il retournait à Poudlard, elle aussi, il la verrait. Il fronça les sourcils. Des raisons moins terre-à-terre l'empêchaient maintenant de vouloir retourner à Poudlard. De quoi aurait-il l'air s'il changeait d'avis tous les jours ?

Des applaudissements. Harry vit Bill et Fleur s'embrasser. Il eut un sourire radieux, se leva, et frappa des mains avec les autres.

Les jours suivants le mariage, Harry trouva Mrs Weasley d'humeur bien plus légère. Tout s'était bien passé et elle avait enfin accepté l'idée d'accueillir Fleur Weasley Delacour dans sa famille. Les Delacour rentrèrent en France et Fleur et Bill faisaient leurs affaires pour aller s'installer dans la maison qu'ils avaient achetée. Le Terrier se dépeuplait et il ne restait plus que Mrs et Mr Weasley, Hermione, Ron, Ginny et Harry. Mr Weasley rentrait toujours aussi tard mais Mrs Weasley ne quittait jamais son sourire chaleureux. Ils avaient reçu leurs habituelles lettres scolaires. Harry avait fini par renoncer à l'idée de partir le lendemain du mariage, moins pour les cours de Mcgonagall que parce qu'il ne savait pas où aller. Il avait tout dit à Hermione et Ron, qui l'avaient approuvés.

-Tu comptes aller à Poudlard, en fin de compte ?, demanda timidement Hermione

-Je ne sais pas. Tout dépend de Mcgonagall, répondit-il.

Il savait que placer tous ses espoirs en elle était dangereux mais il commençait à croire que sans elle, il était perdu. Il voulait devenir plus puissant. Assez pour vaincre Voldemort et surtout, assez pour protéger ceux qu'il aimait.

-Elle a dit qu'elle t'offrait son savoir... Elle va te donner des cours, alors ! J'avais bien raison !, s'exclama Ron, hilare.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, Harry en a besoin et..., commença Hermione, avant de devenir rougissante.

Harry ne dit rien. Il n'était pas blessé mais en un sens, l'habitude de les voir placer autant de foi en lui lui manquait.

Le lendemain de cette petite discussion, Harry fut reveillé par Ginny, Ron, et Hermione, qui avaient hurlé autour de son lit.

-JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE, POTTER !

Des instruments de musique apparus de nulle part entamèrent une mélodie assourdissante. Mrs Weasley apparut derrière l'encadrement de la porte.

-Ca suffit maintenant, vous m'aviez dit que ce ne serait pas trop bruyant, dit-elle d'une petite voix, comme honteuse d'avoir autorisé une telle mascarade.

Mais Harry n'était pas fâché et tout le reste de la journée durant, un sourire aux lèvres, il chantonnait cette mélodie. L'ouverture des cadeaux n'avait pas été triste. Hermione lui avait offert un livre sur les sorts de protection ( _Du Sort du Bouclier aux Boucliers d'Energie_ , de James Lapoddur) « Avec le retour de Voldemort, tout le monde se l'arrachait, chez Fleury & Bott », lui avait-elle dit. Ron lui avait passé, avec une accolade, une nouvelle cape de voyage. « J'ai pensé que ce serait nécessaire », dit-il avec un sourire maladroit. Mrs Weasley, ses habituels gâteaux mais le plus beau cadeau restait incontestablement celui de Ginny. Avec un baiser sur la joue qui dura quelques secondes, elle lui avait offert un Boursouflet.

-Il s'appelle Fleurk, dit-elle avec un immense sourire.

-Ginny !, protesta Mrs. Weasley, outrée.

Mais Harry ne s'en était pas indigné pour son amie française. Ce boursouflet était l'un des seuls signes que Ginny lui avait accordé prouvant qu'elle avait bien remarqué sa présence. Depuis qu'elle était revenue, elle avait été muette en sa présence et semblait l'éviter. Le jour d'après, pourtant, elle était redevenue la Ginny de l'année passée. Harry fut rassuré et Hermione ne manqua pas de le remarquer.

-Tu sais, Ginny n'est pas le genre de fille à pleurer parce qu'elle s'est cassée un ongle, dit-elle alors qu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'on le sauva.

-Harry !, l'appela d'en bas la voix de Mrs Weasley. Le professeur Mcgonagall est là ! Avec Rémus !

Harry échangea un regard incrédule avec Ron et Hermione. Pourquoi Lupin était-il là ?

-Et bien, j'y vais...

-On t'accompagne !, s'exclama aussitôt Ron

-On va t'attendre, contredit Hermione avec un sourire confiant, lançant à Ron un regard de tueur.

Harry se leva, peu assuré. Il descendit au rez-de-chaussée.

-Ils sont dans le jardin, l'en informa Mrs. Weasley. Bonne chance, mon chéri.

Harry prit la direction indiquée et vit le professeur Mcgonagall et Lupin debout, près de la clôture.

-Bonjour, Harry, dit avec un sourire Lupin.

-Potter, salua sobrement Mcgonagall

Les salutations faites, ils s'installèrent sur les chaises abandonnées de la réception du mariage.

-Le professeur Mcgonagall m'a parlé de votre discussion et de ce qu'elle comptait t'inculquer, commença Lupin. Je pense que je peux vous aider.

-Potter, sachez que tout ce que nous ferons devra rester secret. Seuls Mr Weasley et Miss Granger pourront éventuellement en être informés. Bien sûr, il m'est autorisé de vous donner quelques... cours supplémentaires mais nous étudierons des domaines qui ne sont absolument pas approuvés par le ministère.

Harry acquiesça. Tout ça, il le savait mais il ne s'attendait pas à voir le professeur débouler pour lui apprendre les mystères de la magie noire. Non, ce devait être quelque chose de plus subtil.

-Le professeur et moi viendront tous les jours, alternativement, si tu es d'accord. Ce sera peut-être un rythme intensif, mais nous pensons que c'est nécessaire, dit Lupin.

-Je suis venue vous parler de tout ça, Potter, mais c'est Rémus qui commencera notre cycle. Je dois d'abord retourer à Poudlard chercher quelques objets qui nous seront nécessaires.

Harry quitta son mutisme.

-Quel genre d'objets ?, demanda-t-il.

-Vous le saurez au moment venu. Le genre de magie dont je vous parlais ne sera certainement pas le premier point que nous attaquerons.

Harry ouvrit la bouche. Il retrouvait la Mcgonagall sévère et stricte, directrice des Gryffondor, de Poudlard. Il sourit.

-Au revoir professeur.

-Au revoir, Potter

Et dans un _crac_ , elle disparut.

-Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de venir hier, Harry. Joyeux anniversaire, lui souhaita Lupin.

De sa poche, il sortit un paquet minuscule qu'il fit grandir avec sa baguette. Il le lui tendit. Harry lui sourit, gêné.

-Merci, professeur.

Il se demanda si déballer le présent tout de suite serait impoli mais le signe de tête de Lupin l'encouragea à le faire. Le paquet mal emballé dévoila une enveloppe.

-Je sais qu'Hagrid t'a donné un album, mais voici quelques unes des photos que je possède aussi, lui dit-il.

Harry entrouvrit l'enveloppe et observa longuement certains clichés. Les photographies semblaient moins récentes que celles d'Hagrid et il découvrit son père, plus jeune. Bien sûr, il avait vu dans le souvenir de Rogue les visages jeunes des Maraudeurs mais était représenté là une facette plus flatteuse de leur personnalité. Ils étaient souriants, heureux. Harry détailla du regard le petit Pettigrow. Etait-ce l'envie qui l'avait fait rejoindre le camp ennemi ?

-Range ça, Harry, dit la voix douce et lointaine de Lupin. Nous allons commencer à travailler.

-Hein ?

Harry leva les yeux vers Lupin, dont la vision plus jeune l'avait troublé.

-Ah oui, très bien.

Il fit glisser le précieux cadeau dans la poche de sa cape. Lupin se leva et sortit sa baguette. Harry l'imita. La sensation étrange de liberté qu'il avait depuis qu'il avait dix-sept ans lui revint tandis que quelques étincelles rouges et or sortaient du bout de sa baguette.

-Qu'allons-nous étudier ?

-Je pense que nous battre en duel est un bon début.

Et sans qu'Harry l'ait entendu prononcer la moindre formule, il fut projeté à quelques mètres et sa baguette lui échappa.

-Un sortilège informulé !, songea-t-il.

Il se releva douloureusement. Lupin lui tendait sa baguette et il avança vers lui, honteux.

-Ce sera difficile au début, lui dit-il au début.

Harry comprit alors que Lupin ne comptait pas le ménager.

A la fin de quelques heures, Lupin et Harry s'en sortirent avec quelques égratignures chacun. Il était difficile à Harry de parvenir à anticiper les stratégies du loup-garou, surtout lorsque ce dernier utilisait les informulés. Harry avait essayé, mais à chaque fois qu'il réussissait, le temps qu'il avait utilisé à se concentrer comblait l'avance que ça lui donnait.

-C'était pas mal, avait commenté Lupin à la fin de leur rencontre.

« Pas mal », nota Harry, habitué aux « bien ». Couverts de bleus, il accueillit volontiers les restes du mariage, assez nombreux pour nourrir tous les invités de Mrs Weasley pour le mois. Lupin resta dîner et le repas fut joyeux. Ron et Hermione regardaient Harry avec curiosité, impatients de connaître ce que Lupin lui avait enseigné et Ginny harcelait son ancien professeur sur ce qu'il comptait faire avec Tonks, sous les regards furieux et appuyés de Mrs Weasley.

Comme à son habitude, ce fut elle qui ramena à la raison tout le monde et les envoya se coucher. Ginny et Ron ronchonnèrent mais Hermione semblait ravie de pouvoir enfin se trouver seule avec Harry et apprendre. Ron ne fut pas aussi perspicace.

-Avant cela, j'aimerais parler à Harry, si cela ne vous dérange pas, Molly, intervint Lupin.

Harry lui jeta un regard étonné. Ils avaient été ensemble presque toute la journée, pourquoi ne pas lui avoir parlé à ce moment-là ?

-Très bien... Mais les autres, au lit !

Ron chercha à protester mais Hermione le fit taire d'un regard.

-Harry nous dira tout en haut, lui chuchota-t-elle furieusement en lui tirant le bras vers l'escalier.

Lupin ne dissimula pas assez rapidement son sourire : il avait tout entendu. Une fois seul avec Harry, il prit finalement la parole.

-J'aimerais te dire, Harry que..., commença-t-il.

Il se tut. Il semblait hésiter sur les termes à choisir.

-Professeur ?

-J'aimerais te dire, Harry, que je sais ce que c'est de perdre les personnes auxquels on tient

Harry haussa les sourcils, stupéfaits. Son regard se baissa sur la poche de sa cape, où les clichés que lui avaient offerts Lupin étaient. Harry n'avait jamais vraiment considéré Lupin comme l'homme qui avait perdu tous ses amis. L'un d'eux était d'ailleurs responsable de la mort des deux autres. Harry leva les yeux vers Lupin.

-Que ce soit tes parents, Sirius ou même Dumbledore, je tenais à te dire que tu n'es pas le seul à souffrir de leur... absence.

Il lui sourit tristement. Harry ne savait quoi en répondre. Il avait été stupide de ne pas se rendre compte que Lupin aussi souffrait de la mort de tous ceux disparus. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge.

-J'aurais tellement aimé connaître mon père, souffla-t-il comme une confession.

Mais Lupin ne semblait pas lui avoir dit dans l'unique but de partager une souffrance.

-Parmi les photos que je t'ai données, tu trouveras la plupart des élèves de notre promotion que nous aimions, ou au contraire que nous détestions. J'ai pensé que tu aimerais connaître la jeunesse de ton père, et je pense que les photos que tu as résument assez bien l'ensemble.

Harry les sortit. La première montrait Cornedrue, Lunard et Queudver assis dans le parc. Lunard lisait, Queudver regardait James jouer avec son vif d'or. Mais James le ratait et tous riait.

-Regarde, derrière, il y a Lily, indiqua d'un ton gai et triste à la fois Lupin.

Harry acquiesça sans lever la tête du cliché. Il semblait absorber par l'image des Maraudeurs et de sa mère, alors insouciants. Il regarda un autre cliché. Lupin semblait plus tendu, à côté de lui.

-Sirius et James avaient eu l'idée d'enchanter les couverts des Serpentard pour qu'ils les empêchent de manger et les piquent quand ils essayent.

Harry hocha la tête une seconde fois. La scène illustrait ce que lui racontait Lupin mais il avait remarqué un détail.

-Qui est-ce ?, demanda-t-il en pointant du doigt un Serpentard à l'air blasé, un peu à l'écart, qui, lui, mangeait tranquillement.

-Oh, dit Lupin d'une voix qui exprimait tout, sauf l'étonnement. Il était toujours aussi tendu. Je l'avais presque oublié, celui-là. C'était un nouveau élève et nous avions préparé ce coup pour lui. Quand nous avons pris la photo, nous n'avions pas remarqué qu'il n'était pas touché par le sortilège. Lorsque James et Sirius ont tiré la photo, ils étaient furieux, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

Harry passa à la troisième photo mais Lupin poursuivit.

-James et Sirius se sentaient toujours vexés quand l'un d'eux réussissait à nous résister. Dieu c'était rare ! Et personne n'y arrivait deux fois mais celui-là, il était assez spécial. Alors à chacune des photos que tu verras sur les... blagues, qu'on faisait à Serpentard, tu constateras qu'on l'évitait aussi souvent qu'il déjouait nos tours.

-Quel est son nom ?, demanda-t-il

-Je ne me souviens plus, répondit-il d'un ton évasif.

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil.

-Je crois qu'un jour, il m'a dit que son deuxième nom était JT.

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre. Merci pour vos reviews au chapitre précédent, elles me font très plaisir. Baekjong, Macbette et AEIO10, j'espère pour vous revoir.**

 **Data du chapitre 1 : 3 reviews, 12 follows, 141 vues.**


	3. Aido Protectum et poudre de rêve

**Chapitre III – Aido Protectum et poudre de rêve**

Hermione et Ron ne dormaient pas quand Harry les retrouva dans la chambre de Ron. De manière à faire jouer le suspense, il s'installa sans piper mot, malgré les mines impatientes de ses deux amis. Il s'amusait mais surtout, il hésitait à faire part d'une discussion aussi personnelle avec Ron et Hermione. Après tout, ils n'avaient jamais été au courant du souvenir de Rogue auquel il avait assisté dans la Pensine.

-Lupin me demandait juste mon avis sur le cadeau qu'il m'a fait, dit-il sans parvenir à éluder plus intelligemment la question muette de ses amis.

-Quel cadeau ?, demanda Ron, incrédule

Hermione lui mit un coup dans les côtes. Harry sourit. Elle était vraiment futée, cette Hermione.

-Des photos de mes parents et de Sirius, dit-il.

-Alors ! Raconte-nous plutôt comment était le cours avec Lupin !, l'interrompit presque Hermione

Harry se demanda si c'était plus pour le savoir ou plus pour éluder la question de ses parents.

-On s'est battus, dit-il. Il voulait que je m'entraîne aux informulés en nous battant.

-Ca alors, Harry ! Et tu as réussi ? Lupin ne semblait pas tellement en forme, lui aussi.

-Je suis tombé beaucoup plus de fois au sol que lui, dit Harry en se massant le bras

-C'est évident !, commenta Hermione, sarcastique. Tu ne t'attendais pas à le battre ? Il était professeur de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal !

Harry haussa les sourcils.

-Laisse, Harry. Pour Hermione, un professeur représente la source inégalable de force et de savoir, dit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, outrée. Harry ferma les yeux, fatigué. C'était reparti pour un Hermione versus Ron.

-Et bien bonne nuit Ronald.

Harry se redressa, étonné, tandis qu'Hermione transplanait dans sa chambre. L'absence de répartie cinglante d'Hermione était surprenante. Mais elle n'avait pas eu besoin de ça pour faire rougir Ron de gêne et cela semblait calculé.

-Bonne nuit, Ron, dit-il en se retournant dans son lit, ne parvenant pas à cacher le fou rire qui perçait dans sa voix.

Et il s'endormit.

Ni Hermione, ni Mrs Weasley ne furent utiles à Harry pour se réveiller le lendemain matin. C'était le début du mois d'août et le soleil se levait tôt. Ron et lui avaient oublié de fermer les volets et Harry fut plus sensible à la lumière que son ami. D'un coup de baguette magique, il fit le noir dans la chambre pour permettre à Ron de continuer de dormir. Il était tôt, sans doute sept heures du matin, et Harry se sentait plus exténué encore que lorsqu'il était allé se coucher la veille. Il descendit. Le plus silencieusement possible. Mais Mrs Weasley ne dormait pas. Il l'entendait dans la cuisine discuter avec son mari. Harry n'avait croisé que de rares fois Mr Weasley depuis près de deux semaines qu'il était au Terrier. Il hésita un instant, puis finit par entrer dans la cuisine.

-Bonjour, dit-il

Mrs Weasley et Mr Weasley se retournèrent, étonné d'entendre l'adolescent à cette heure-ci. Mrs Weasley se leva et contourna la table.

-Harry ! Pourquoi es-tu réveillé ? Il est si tôt ! Le professeur Mcgonagall n'arrivera pas avant le déjeuner

-Bonjour, Harry, le salua sobrement Mr Weasley

Mrs Weasley lui prépara des œufs brouillés. Harry s'installa devant Mr Weasley. Il lisait la Gazette. Harry lut en travers « _Springton fait un don de trois mille gallions à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste !_ ».

-Ce Springton ne me dit rien qui vaille, marmonna Mr Weasley à sa femme en buvant sa tasse de café. Et puis d'où tire-il tout cet argent ? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de lui avant ça.

Harry trouva que cet instant était idéal pour poser des questions.

-Lupin dit qu'il était en même temps que lui à Poudlard, hasarda-t-il.

-Oui, je sais. Il n'émet pas de jugement catégorique mais même lui s'en méfie.

Harry acquiesça, déçu. Il avait espéré une révélation plus palpitante. Mrs Weasley lui servit son petit déjeuner. Harry la remercia d'un regard. Le reste du petit-déjeuner se passa dans le silence. Mr Weasley, à grand renfort de café, lisait son journal en marmonnant quelques jurons. Quelques minutes plus tard, il transplana après avoir embrassé sa femme. Harry se leva et se mit en quête de quelque chose à faire. Dans le jardin, les gnomes étaient encore absents. Harry sortit sa baguette, et souleva une vieille caisse à l'aide d'un informulé. Le sortilège de lévitation n'avait pas été difficile à contrôler, quand en fin de séance, il s'y était entraîné avec Lupin. Harry réfléchit aux autres sortilèges auxquels il pouvait s'entraîner. Les gnomes auraient pu être un excellent moyen de s'entraîner aux sorts d'attaque. Il essaya l' _Aguamenti_ mais il se lassa vite au bout du septième essai. Il ne maîtrisait ce sortilège que depuis quelques mois, peut-être devait-il essayer quelque chose de plus facile.

« _Protego_ ! », cria-t-il intérieurement en faisant le geste approprié.

Un bouclier translucide apparut l'espace d'une seconde. Harry sourit, fier de lui. L'utilisation de ce sort lui rappela d'ailleurs le livre que lui avait offert Hermione. Il ne l'avait pas encore ouvert, il pourrait pourtant lui être utile. Il regagna dans la chambre de Ron. Il passa le reste de la matinée à le lire en notant dans les marges les formules qui pourraient lui être utiles. Il avait espéré trouver dans le livre d'Hermione les mêmes boucliers qu'Harry avait vu utiliser Dumbledore et Voldemort dans le ministère, il y a deux ans, mais cela s'avéra vain. Ou alors avait-il parcouru les pages et l'index trop vite. A dix heures, Harry jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, étonné de ne pas voir Hermione venir les réveiller. Peut-être voulait-elle boycotter Ron. Quoiqu'il en soit, il était sur le point de réveiller lui-même son ami quand il entendit Mrs Weasley aller réveiller Hermione et Ginny. Ginny passait ses journées dans sa chambre ou à aller jouer seule au Quidditch. Pas une seule fois, elle ne se joignit au trio et Harry décida d'aller la voir avant de réveiller Ron. Hermione sortit de la chambre de Ginny au moment où il s'y dirigeait. Elle lui sourit et Harry entra.

-Salut, lui dit-il

Elle était encore dans son lit, en boule, refusant de se lever. Elle se tourna vers Harry. Sa couverture remontée jusqu'au nez, ses yeux fatigués n'exprimaient rien d'autre que la surprise de le voir là.

-Bonjour, répondit-elle.

-Euh... Tu sais, depuis le début de l'été, on ne se croise pas souvent et...

-Tu as été très clair avec moi, Harry, le coupa Ginny

Harry haussa les sourcils. Il n'aurait pas cru qu'elle serait aussi en colère contre lui.

-Tu vois, avec toi, c'est toujours la même chose. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux.

-Tu cours moins de risque en étant mon amie que ma petite amie, hasarda-t-il.

Elle eut une exclamation dédaigneuse.

-Et tu crois que tu peux choisir dans le menu, continua-t-elle comme si elle n'avait rien entendu.

Il soupira et s'assit sur son lit.

-Écoute, Ginny. Je veux juste ne pas te faire courir des risques inutiles et...

Il tournait en rond, et ça, Ginny l'avait bien vu. Elle rejeta brusquement la couverture et se leva.

-Quand tu sauras un peu mieux ce que tu veux, tu me le diras. En attendant, tu permets, je vais m'habiller pour le petit déjeuner.

Harry se leva et la dévisagea longuement. Il savait ce qu'il voulait, mais la manière pour l'obtenir était trop dangereuse. Il lui accorda un sourire désabusé et sortit de la pièce. Il avait déjà petit-déjeuner et à cette heure-ci, il se voyait plutôt déjeuner. Il descendit cependant rejoindre Hermione et Ron. Ils étaient gênés.

-Tu ne manges pas ?, demanda Hermione.

-Non, j'ai déjà petit déjeuné.

Le silence qui s'en suivit n'était pas pesant, mais bien étrange pour un groupe d'adolescents. Ginny vint les rejoindre. Elle embrassa sa mère et s'assit.

-Salut tout le monde !

Le grognement de Ron et le sourire d'Hermione lui répondirent.

-Dis, Maman, quand est-ce qu'on va au Chemin de Traverse ?

Mrs Weasley se figea un instant.

-Pas cette année, ma chérie, Bill et ton père se chargeront de ça, donne-leur ta liste. Bill et Fleur viennent dîner ce soir.

-Pourquoi ?, demanda Ginny avec assez de colère pour oublier la venue de Fleur. Tout le monde peut aller au Chemin de Traverse ! Tu-Sais-Qui n'attaquera pas comme par hasard le jour où nous y serons !

-Ne discute pas, jeune fille !, dit Mrs Weasley d'un ton menaçant. C'est comme ça et puis c'est tout. Ron, Hermione, Harry, donnez la liste vous aussi.

Elle avait dit cette dernière phrase comme si elle n'y croyait pas vraiment mais Harry acquiesça et Hermione et Ron l'imitèrent. Pour un ou deux mois, il pouvait bien regagner Poudlard.

Trois heures plus tard, juste après le déjeuner, le professeur Mcgonagall apparut enfin. Harry prit congé de ses amis et il rejoignit le jardin. Après les traditionnelles salutations, le professeur Mcgonagall ne sortait toujours pas sa baguette.

-Potter, j'aimerais que vous transformiez cette caisse, derrière vous, en coussin.

Harry la regarda, interloqué. Il n'était absolument pas le meilleur en métamorphose, et il ne connaissait même pas la formule. Heureusement, Mcgonagall la lui indiqua ainsi que le geste l'accompagnant.

-Je vous le demande en informulé, bien sûr.

Harry déglutit. Mcgonagall eut un sourire amusé, l'espace d'une seconde.

-Voyons, Potter, ne me regardez pas comme ça. Si je vous le demande si soudainement, c'est que vous devez prendre votre temps. Ce n'est pas un exercice simple, mais ça me permettra de connaître précisément votre niveau et ainsi poursuivre votre... Formation en fonction du résultat.

Harry acquiesça. Le sort en lui-même lui paraissait difficile. La matière changeait, la forme aussi. Le lancer en informulé était un véritable défi qu'il se sentait incapable de relever. Il tenta néanmoins. Sous le regard impénétrable de son professeur, il commença à essayer en prononçant fort et distinctement la formule. Son geste n'était pas aussi fluide que celui de son professeur, mais il pensait qu'il était exact. Il ne visait pas la caisse, qui lui semblait encore trop imposante, mais une boîte en carton abandonnée, juste à côté. Il lui fallait d'abord évaluer la difficulté de l'exercice. La boîte se rapetissât et Harry pensait toucher au but lorsqu'elle changea légèrement de forme. Mais des trous restaient visibles et Harry aurait preferé dormir sans coussin qu'avec celui qu'il avait transformé. En vérité, ce n'était pas vraiment un coussin mais le même carton en forme de coussin, sans rien à l'intérieur, sauf quelques bouteilles de Bieraubeurre vides. Harry jeta un coup d'œil furtif à Mcgonagall qui ne disait rien. Au bout du troisième essai, néanmoins, et avec beaucoup de concentration, Harry finit par donner une forme convenable à la boite de Bierraubeurre. C'était un coussin informe, certes, mais de l'extérieur, il semblait vraiment confortable. Lorsque Harry le tata, il sentait néanmoins encore les bouteilles vides. Il fronça les sourcils. Peut-être qu'en fin de compte, utiliser cette boîte était plus difficile qu'avec la caisse, qui elle, était exempte de bouteilles. Mcgonagall acquiesça, comme si elle avait su lire dans ses pensées et en approuvait le cheminement.

Il redonna sa forme à la boîte de Bierraubeurres et continua de s'entraîner -avec beaucoup de lassitude, avec la caisse vide. Ce fut tout de suite plus facile. Commencer avec quelque chose de plus difficile lui avait permis de prendre de l'avance avec la caisse, plus aisée à métamorphoser. Il avait devant lui en énorme coussin d'un blanc immaculé, d'une forme plus conforme aux normes. Lorsqu'il appuya dessus, il lui semblait encore sentir les veinures du bois de la caisse, étonnamment, alors que le coton était tout à fait doux. Harry sourit triomphalement, mais le léger toussotement de Mcgonagall lui rappela qu'il fallait exécuter ce sort en informulé. D'un coup de baguette, Harry rendit sa forme initiale à la caisse.

-Je ne serais pas étonnée que vous n'y arriviez pas aujourd'hui, Harry. C'est un sort que j'enseigne aux septième année, dès le début de l'année afin d'être sûre qu'ils bénéficient de beaucoup de temps avant les ASPICs pour savoir l'utiliser.

Cette indication de Mcgonagall permit à Harry de retrouver sa motivation, comme si elle avait su précisément comment il fallait le stimuler. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient à son front tandis qu'il se concentrait sur la forme de la caisse, et sur celle qu'elle devait à voir après son intervention. Il imagina l'énorme pouf, dans la chambre de Dudley. Il était d'un rouge cramoisi et il voyait souvent son cousin avachi dessus. C'était un malheur pour son dos, sans doute, mais Harry n'avait qu'à le voir se frotter la panse pour deviner à quel point il était confortable. Il ferma les yeux pour imaginer plus facilement la transformation de la caisse.

« _Cumforto_ ! », pensa-t-il très fort.

De manière légère, sa main dessina une croix, se leva et s'abaissa. Il sentit la magie dans sa baguette. Il n'ouvrit qu'un oeil, presque craintif de voir le résultat. Il n'avait jamais été aussi près du but, il le savait.

-Bravo, Potter, le félicita Mcgonagall avec un hochement de tête appréciateur. Je vois que vous avez compris comment marchaient les informulés. Il nous reste à peu près une heure devant nous avant que Molly ne vous appelle dîner. C'est parfait.

Elle sortit de la poche intérieure de sa cape une petite bourse en cuir, pendant que Harry regardait sa création avec fierté. Mais Mcgonagall ne semblait pas vouloir en rester là, alors avec une pointe de déception, il rendit sa forme normale à la vieille caisse.

-Je vous ai fait exécuter ce sortilège afin de connaître votre niveau en matière de sortilèges informulés mais aussi pour votre niveau en métamorphose. Potter, je crois ne pas me tromper en vous disant qu'il vous faudra un atout de taille contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Harry resta muet. Mcgonagall regarda autour d'elle d'un air suspicieux, et dut se trouver satisfaite car elle continua.

-J'ai pensé que vous faire devenir Animagus ne serait pas une mauvaise idée.

Harry ouvrit la bouche d'un air stupide, desarçonné.

-Mais professeur…

-Vous ne vous inquiétiez pas autant des règles à Poudlard, Potter, le coupa Mcgonagall avec un sourire incrédule.

-Ce n'est pas ça, dit Harry. Mais ça nécessite de nombreuses années d'apprentissage et Voldemort n'attendra pas que je réussisse ma transformation.

Mcgonagall hocha la tête.

-Devenir Animagus apporte de nombreux privilèges, magiquement parlant. Bien sûr, vous transformer en un animal est le plus important, mais surtout, le processus opère en vous de nombreux changements entre le moment où vous commencez l'apprentissage et le moment où vous le finissez. Rencontrer et connaître la nature de votre animal ne prendra que quelques mois si vous vous y prenez correctement, et quand ce sera fait, votre potentiel magique, votre concentration et votre capacité à lancer des sorts difficiles se trouveront décuplés, en fonction de la puissance symbolique de votre animal.

Harry fut bouche bée un instant. S'il avait rêvé de devenir animagus en troisième année, jamais il n'y avait repensé et surtout, jamais il n'aurait imaginé que ce serait Mcgonagall qui l'aiderait à le devenir.

-Asseyez-vous, lui demanda-t-elle doucement.

Les chaises du mariage avaient disparu mais Mrs Weasley avait pris le soin d'en laisser deux. Harry s'exécuta. Mcgonagall ouvrit sa bourse en cuir.

-C'est un mélange de diverses poudres, chacune tirée d'une grande variété famille d'animaux moldus. Il y a, également, pour lier le sort auquel on soumet ce mélange, de la poudre de corne de licorne, équilibrée par des poussières de mue de basilic, ... Enfin je ne vais pas tout vous énumérer. Bref, ce mélange est enchanté pour être vraiment utile et la difficulté du sort rend cette petite bourse très difficile à obtenir, plus encore que la rareté des éléments qui la composent, voyez-vous.

Harry pensa que c'était sans doute ce qu'elle était allée chercher à Poudlard.

-C'est une poudre de rêve. L'inhaler vous plonge dans un sommeil magique -mais non réparateur, où vous êtes le plus susceptible de rencontrer votre animagus. Bien sûr, vous pouvez le rencontrer d'autres manières mais disons que la poudre de rêve provoque et accélère les choses. Une fois votre animagus rencontré pour la première fois, vous n'aurez plus besoin de l'utiliser, généralement, il viendra à vous de lui-même.

Harry se sentit tout de suite partant pour l'essayer. Il était impatient, peu importe les risques d'échouer dont Mcgonagall parla ensuite.

-Néanmoins, sachez que si être Animagus est très difficile, outre le temps qu'on met pour le devenir, c'est aussi parce qu'il est ardu de convaincre l'animal qui nous correspond de se lier à nous. Il faut beaucoup de patience mais je pense que cela en vaut la peine.

-On peut commencer ?

-Non, vous essayerez seul, pendant votre temps libre. Les fois où nous nous verrons, nous discuterons de vos progrès mais il vous reste beaucoup de choses à apprendre.

Harry fut déçu. Elle lui tendit la bourse en cuir après l'avoir renoué avec précaution. Il n'aurait jamais le temps de vraiment utiliser cette poudre sans devenir insomniaque.

-Combien de temps la poudre agit-elle et en quelle quantité ?, demanda-t-il.

-Une pincée pour une vingtaine de minutes. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'être très prévoyant, vous pourrez sortir de votre sommeil comme il vous plaira. Soyez néanmoins prudent de ne pas irriter votre animagus en le quittant trop précipitamment. Et bien je pense que c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, Potter. Saluer Molly de ma part, voulez-vous ?

Et aussi précipitamment que les fois dernières, Mcgonagall disparut dans un « crac ! ». De manière quasi synchrone, Mrs Weasley appela Harry pour dîner.

Les jours s'enchainèrent ainsi, au rythme des cours de Lupin et de Mcgonagall. Au bout de la dernière semaine d'août, Harry était extenué, bien sûr, mais il tirait une grande fierté de ses progrès en informulés. Lupin et lui continuaient de se battre en duel. Harry n'apprenait aucun sort avec Lupin, mais avait vite su contrôler en informulés les sorts de combat, qu'il avait si souvent utilisé par le passé. Un jour, Lupin lui avait dit, irrité après qu'Harry n'ait pas réussi à éviter l'un de ses sorts avec un « protego » :

-Tu dois te protéger en fonction du sort que je te lance !

-Et comment suis-je censé les entendre ?, avait rétorqué Harry, tout aussi irrité.

-Sois attentif à ma baguette et au mouvement que je fais.

Mais Lupin avait vite compris que si Harry n'utilisait que le _Protego_ , c'était parce qu'il ne connaissait que ce sort là de défense. Les _Protego_ étaient très utiles contre les sorts d'attaque de puissance faible à modérée. Mais comme Lupin le lui avait dit :

-Un bouclier n'est vraiment utile que s'il sert aussi de contre-sort.

Harry s'était attendu à ce que Lupin lui enseigne un tel sort de protection, mais il était resté sur sa faim : lui et Lupin ne faisaient que se battre. Harry avait alors pensé que le loup-garou voulait qu'il apprenne les sorts en l'observant mais si Harry assimila les gestes et leurs conséquences, il ne connaissait pas les formules. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour Lupin, qui était toujours aussi irrité de voir Harry n'utiliser que le sort du Bouclier. Le Gryffondor avait alors decidé de chercher dans le livre que lui avait offert Hermione le sortilège dont parlait Lupin. « Un bouclier qui protège aussi des maléfices, voire les retourne », songeait-il en tournant les pages. Il avait déjà interrogé Hermione sur le sujet, avant de le chercher dans le livre mais le discours qu'elle lui avait fait l'avait assez embrouillé s'était conclu par « Pour résumer, je ne sais pas ». Le livre d'Hermione était très complet. Il touchait à chaque branche de la magie, de la magie noire jusque la magie ancienne. Il ne creusait pas vraiment, mais Harry pouvait trouver au moins une formule pour chaque genre de magie.

Harry n'eut pas à chercher bien longtemps. Les pages qu'il avait soulignées dans l'index lui firent gagner beaucoup de temps.

- _Aido Protectum_ !, lança-t-il à haute voix.

C'était son deuxième essai. Un serpent s'enroula autour de son corps, sans le toucher, de la tête aux pieds. Ses anneaux lui auraient masqué la vue s'ils n'étaient pas bleu translucide. La tête du serpent tourné vers lui, Harry croisa son regard vide, mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de paniquer, le serpent avait disparu. Harry resta pantois un instant. Avait-il échoué ? Il relut le paragraphe décrivant l'Aido Protectum. « Aido apparaît. Ses anneaux vous couvrent. Il est légèrement coloré d'une teinte vous correspondant à l'instant où vous lancez le sort mais globalement transparent. Il disparaît pour de bon au bout de quelques secondes, sans pour autant que l'efficacité du sort soit finie. Il dure au moins une heure à puissance constante ».

-RON ! Ron ! Viens vite !

Ron lui avait jeté des sorts, mais Harry ne ressentait rien. Les rayons le touchaient, et le repoussaient parfois mais les effets du sort étaient annulés. Ron trouva ça formidable et émit le souhait d'essayer aussi. Harry lui avait prêté le livre pendant qu'il goûtait à quelques blagues des jumeaux Weasley. Rien, pas la moindre douleur ou la moindre altération physique.

Hermione fut mise au courant quelques heures après. Elle fut heureuse de découvrir que son livre était utile à Harry. Mais quand, sans prévenir, elle lança un sort à Harry, ils furent tout deux déçus de constater qu'il tomba raide, pétrifié. Mais une heure s'était passée.

Quant au projet de Mcgonagall, il n'avançait pas. Après deux semaines, Harry ne se sentait toujours pas prêt à utiliser la poudre de rêve. Pas par fainéantise, mais parce qu'il voulait être sûr de ne pas être dérangé. Mcgonagall n'en était pas étonnée. Elle lui avait révélé qu'elle ne comptait pas parler des animagus avec lui, et qu'il devrait faire ses premières expériences seul. Elle lui enseigna donc les métamorphoses et les sortilèges. Il était de notoriété publique, à Poudlard, que le professeur Mcgonagall était un professeur, certes sevère, mais avec qui il était agréable d'apprendre. Ce qui s'appliquait à une classe entière, s'appliquait aussi à un élève seul, songea Harry. Il apprenait vite.

Les réactions de Ron et Hermione, quand il le leur révéla son apprentissage d'Animagus ne furent pas tout à fait les mêmes que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Ce fut Ron qui souligna l'illégalité de l'entreprise et Hermione qui s'émerveilla, comme si le projet était blanchi par la présence de Mcgonagall.

Le jour d'essayer la poudre de rêve arriva enfin. C'était juste après un duel épuisant contre Lupin. Il l'avait libéré plus tôt, et même s'il ne lui avait rien dit, Harry devina que c'était à cause de la pleine lune, approchant. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à contrôler l'Aido Protectum en informulé, et irrité de ses échecs, il préféra se consacrer à autre chose pour le moment. Il lui restait plusieurs heures avant le dîner et Ron et Hermione étaient occupés avec leurs devoirs (qu'ils devaient finalement faire !).

Harry s'enferma dans sa chambre, après avoir prévenu Ron et Hermione de ne pas le déranger. Il se sentait à la fois anxieux et impatient. Assis sur la chaise du bureau de Ron, il sortit le sachet de poudre de rêve et en versa un peu dans sa paume. « Une pincée pour une vingtaine de minutes », se rappela-t-il. Il versa encore de la poudre dans sa paume. Il était étonnant de voir comme elle était banale. Elle ne ressemblait qu'à du sable extrêmement régulier. Il approcha la poudre de son nez et l'inhala d'un coup.

Harry flottait au-dessus de son corps. Que la poudre de rêve provoque ou non un sommeil réparateur, il put constater qu'en tout cas, il ronflait bruyamment. Il trouva cela amusant mais ne sourit pas. Il essaya pourtant, mais ce n'était pas possible : il ne sentait pas ses zygomatites. Harry leva ses mains à hauteur de ses yeux, mais il n'y parvint pas non plus : il n'avait pas de mains, ni d'yeux. Il paniqua l'espace d'un instant avant de sentir un souffle chaud sur son cou non présent : « tu n'es pas en danger », entendit-il grâce à ses oreilles inexistantes.

Il se sentit apaisé et ses yeux se baissèrent à nouveau sur son corps. Mais ce n'était pas le même Harry avachi sur le bureau de Ron qu'il vit. Il se voyait, quelques minutes plus tôt, dans un autre décor, en train de se battre avec Lupin. Il avait essayé de nombreuses fois d'utiliser l'Aido Protectum, en vain. Lupin avait deviné qu'il essayait quelque chose puisque Harry ne se protégeait plus du tout, même pas avec le sort du Bouclier et qu'il investissait tous ses efforts dans l'Aido. Un vent qu'il n'avait pas senti pendant le duel lui effleura la joue, et il se trouva cette fois la veille, à la fin de sa leçon avec Mcgonagall. Elle lui disait que la prochaine fois qu'ils se verraient, elle lui enseignerait quelques formules puissantes lui permettant de changer n'importe quel objet en un autre. Jusqu'ici, durant sa scolarité, il avait uniquement appris à changer un objet précis en un autre objet précis. Il cligna des yeux, et quand il les rouvrit, il était le jour du mariage. Il nota que les différentes scènes auxquelles il assistait étaient de plus en plus espacées dans le temps, dans un ordre antéchronologique. Il balaya la pièce du regard. Un homme brun, au bout du quatrième rang, se curait le nez discrètement. Ron lui demandait ce que Mcgonagall lui voulait et Hermione retenait difficilement ses larmes. Il remarqua que Bob Arlin avait été juste derrière lui et qu'il avait regardé avec plus d'intérêt sa nuque que l'autel où Bill et Fleur se tenaient.

Ainsi, pendant ce qui lui parut être des heures et des heures, il remonta jusqu'au premier jour d'été qu'il passa chez les Dursley. A une ou deux reprises, tandis qu'il somnolait légèrement devant des scènes qu'il avait déjà vécues, une voix rauque lui murmurait d'être attentif et Harry sentait sa vue devenir floue. Il sentit alors la monture de ses lunettes disparaître et en plissant des yeux, il voyait des détails qu'il n'avait jusque là jamais remarqué.

Quand Harry se réveilla, il n'ouvrit pas tout de suite les yeux. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru d'abord, il n'avait pas été brusquement coupé de son dernier souvenir, après que le temps ait été écoulé. Tout cela avait été très doux et en voyant l'heure, Harry se demanda s'il avait été retenu « là-bas », de son propre chef ou s'il était si tard parce que Mcgonagall s'était trompée dans les proportions qu'elle lui avait indiqué. Les deux pincées qu'il avait prises l'avaient fait dormir deux heures. Il ouvrit les yeux, et se massa sa nuque douloureuse. Il avait oublié d'enlever ses lunettes et quand il les rehaussa sur son nez, il les sentit légèrement tordues.

- _Reparo_ !, marmonna-t-il en s'étirant.

La position qu'il avait choisie s'était révélée très inconfortable. Il se redressa malgré les fourmis qu'il sentait dans ses jambes.

-Alors ?

Il sursauta. Dans l'ombre, Hermione et Ron étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre, sur le lit de ce dernier.

-Et bien, commença-t-il avec un sourire penaud. Je n'ai pas vraiment vu quelque chose de spécial, j'ai remonté mes souvenirs, en fait...

Il récupéra la précieuse bourse en cuir et la renoua. Il la rangea avec précaution dans un tiroir du bureau de Ron.

-C'est formidable, Harry !, couina Hermione.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi, dit Harry, les sourcils haussés.

-C'est évident ! Ton animagus se révélera à toi le jour, dans ta vie, où vous avez été le plus proches !

-Et s'il n'a pas assez de poudre pour remonter jusque sa naissance ?, demanda avec impertinence Ron.

Harry et lui échangèrent un sourire complice.

-D'après ce que je sais, continua Hermione, imperturbable. Même avant ce moment-là, tu pourras deviner qui est ton animagus. Tu le sentiras plus proche de toi à certains moments, ou tu te souviendras tout seul de l'instant où tu t'es senti proche d'un animal. Sois patient, voilà tout.

Harry acquiesça, pensif. Mais il fut coupé dans ses réflexions quand Mrs Weasley les appela à dîner.

Ils mangeaient de manière joyeuse et conviviale lorsque Mr Weasley transplana à l'entrée. Il se précipita dans la cuisine.

-Vous devriez lire ça, dit-il, le visage sombre, en laissant tomber sur la table l'édition du soir de la Gazette du Sorcier.

 **Merci pour vos reviews !**

 **Data du chapitre 2 : 4 reviews, 5 follows,** **147 views**


End file.
